Hey James
by lilylilly
Summary: Half songfic, half normal fic. Chapter 1 is Lily's POV. Chapter 2 is James' POV. Songfic part based on Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift.
1. Lily's POV

**A James and Lily songfic based on the song **_**Hey Stephen **_**by Taylor Swift, if you like it have a look at my other James and Lily songfic. Hope you like it, please review when you have read it.**

**It's at a time when James has said he has given up on Lily but now Lily realises that she misses him asking her out and stuff all the time so she finally realises that she fancies him.**

**Lily's POV**

**Enjoy ( :**

* * *

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

I can't believe it; I fancy James Potter.

It can't be but the signs are all there.

Yesterday he said he wanted to talk to me so I decided that for once I would let him so we walked once round the lake and he told me that he's given up on me.

That's when I realised.

I couldn't tell him, I mean I've been refusing to go out with him since we were first years so I can't tell him now, just after he's given up on me, that I actually do fancy him and I want to go out with him.

Not now.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Nearly all the girls in our year fancy him but he's dated most of them and none of them have stuck with him for longer than a couple of weeks.

If he asked me out now I would say yes in an instant and _I _wouldn't give up on him.

Some boy from my Ancient Runes class asked me out yesterday but I said no. I don't want him to think I'm not interested anymore. Though he thinks it anyway.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

This morning, I was walking down to Herbology and I just glanced over at him.

He looked so cute!

The sun was behind him so it looked like he was wearing a halo because you could just see the light shining through his hair.

It was raining, but not much, so his hair still stood up in that really cute way that it does and I just wanted to walk over to him and kiss him.

Now I know how he felt.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

I want to tell him but I can't, can I?

I mean, it had to be just after he says he's given up on me that I change my mind about him.

He's so confident and he's always happy, it's like he's lit up from the inside.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

There's just something about him: the way he struts so confidently and how he says my name, always adding something after it like petal or flower.

I've had boyfriends before obviously but they never last long.

If he asked me out, however, I'd make sure it'd last.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

I have to, he's so perfect, I've got to go and ask him out.

I'm walking up there...

There I did it!

He said yes!

I couldn't help myself, I had to but now I've got a date on Saturday.

Saturday

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

He didn't show up.

I was waiting there for three-quarters of an hour and he didn't come.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

I asked Remus where he was.

He was on a date with another girl, Angelica, the prettiest girl in our year.

He blew me off.

So what if I'm not as pretty as Angelica? I love him.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

I'm not going to give up, I'm going to persevere.

He's perfect for me in every way, I'll ask him out every single day if I need to.

One day he'll realise I mean it.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Reviews, please!**


	2. James' POV

The next bit is James' POV because it was requested by Hearthetrees. It's not written as a songfic, it's just a normal fic.

* * *

I did it.

I, James Potter, did it.

I told Lily I wasn't interested in her any more.

It was a complete lie but she doesn't need to know that.

It wasn't that hard actually.

All I had to do was tell her I wanted to speak to her and then, well, tell her.

I'm probably just wishing but I thought she looked sad when I said it.

But she can't fancy me, I've been asking her out since the train journey in first-year and she's been saying no every time since then.

But what if she does? What if she's changed her mind?

No. I can't let myself hope, she doesn't, she _can't._ Can she?

I saw this guy asking her out yesterday but for some reason she said no.

That can't be because of me though.

If she liked me she'd have said yes already.

Wait, she's coming over here...

She asked me out!

I have a date with Lily Evans on Saturday!

Hm, maybe what they say is true? There's always room for hope...

Saturday

Oh no!

I HATE REMUS!

I had to talk to Angelica about our Charms project (I kind of forgot about) and I was just going up to Lily to explain to her why I hadn't been there and she was talking with Remus.

He told her I was on a date with Angelica!

Now she'll think I blew her off or something!

What should I do?

* * *

I just had to write this even though I wasn't planning to.

I'm thinking of doing another chapter where they do go out but I'm not sure, what do you think?

Review!

Oh, and check out my other fics! : )


End file.
